Chronicles of life and death
by Marjon
Summary: He always hoped no one would find out about his one true weakness. But of course, one day, they did. My version on how Bobby experienced the death of his little brother Jack. No slash


**Summary: **He always hoped no one would find out about his one true weakness. But of course, one day, they did.

**Pairing:** None, just brotherly love, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of this all belongs to me.

_**Warning: **__This will contain minor language and a character's death. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately._

This is my version on how Bobby experienced the death of his little brother Jack.

- - - - - -

_"_ _Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak. Sometimes it means you are strong enough to let go." -- Unknown_

- - - - - -

_**Chronicles of life and death**_

_By: Marjon_

- - - - - -

Bobby had only one weakness and that was his little brother Jackie. He had always felt responsible for the younger Mercer, almost from the moment Jack walked through the door into their household. Of course he loved his other brothers, Angel and Jeremiah too, but he had always cared a little more for Jackie. Sure, he teased him a lot about being gay, but he knew Jack could handle it and it was actually kind of his obligation to do as an older brother, was it not? He would have teased Angel too if it had not been for the fact he had fallen for La Vida Loca ever since he was young. And then again, Jackie _did_ make it very easy for him.

The blue-eyed teen seemed to be needed to pay attention to for almost any time a day, could not be out of sight for a moment. Bobby did not even remember how much times he had gotten his younger brother out of trouble. Jackie had been caught for robbery more than once, skipped classes if he could, mess with the wrong persons, and in the beginning he had bought all kinds of drugs.

Bobby still blamed himself for Jack's death. He had left the hopeful rock star out of sight for a moment when he had a fight with Jerry and of course Jackie came in trouble. He had not heard or seen the brown-haired teen open the door and yell at some gangsters outside. But it did not take him long to find out. He ran towards the door, realizing something must be wrong so he grabbed his gun along the way, and indeed found his baby-brother in trouble. Jackie ran after some guy, apparently angry about something.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled, but it was already too late. The gangster turned around, revealing the mask on his face first, the gun he pulled shortly after that. One single shot was heard and Jack felt on his knees to the snowy ground below him.

Bobby's heart sank, realizing the mistake of not watching his little brother a bit better. The fucking bastards finally must have realized the one thing that was his weakness. Jackie.

Apparently Sweet and his fellow men weren't as unthinking as he first thought them to be. They could have easily stormed into the house, killing them off before they even had the time to reach for their guns. No, Sweet had thought it would have been a nice little amusing show for him to torture the Mercer brothers like this.

All he wanted to do was to run to Jack and make sure he was all right, but the fuckers who had shot him were not going to give up easily. The oldest Mercer shot at the gangster, who seemingly tried to put a bullet through Jackie's head.

The fight took longer than Bobby ever had wanted it to go on, but he had no choice. He could not risk to get himself shot too, just to see Jackie.

But then it was finally over and he ran towards the youngest Mercer brother as quickly as he could, slipping over the layer of white snow.

"Jack, JACK!" Bobby yelled, taking Jackie in his hands. Deep inside he knew he had come too late to save his little brother, but he did not want to admit that to himself just yet. There had to be some chance left!

Trying to speak, Jackie coughed. And to Bobby's fear there was blood involved too. Fuck! He thought to himself. How he hated those bastards that had dared to hurt his little brother.

"Breath Jackie, breath!" His voice wavering a little and a pitch higher than normal, his vision getting a little blurred at the same time.

"Don't you die on me, you little fairy. Don't you die on me!"

Bobby saw Jackie struggle to stay with them, yet there was nothing he could do. He had been shot through the longue and he knew the end was nearby.

With a final whispered "Bobby..." Jackie let out his last breath, finally causing the eldest Mercer to let his tears fall down his face freely. He still could not believe Jack had left him in this cruel world alone.

The teen always seemed to be the one light in his life when all he could see around him was darkness. He would do almost anything for Jackie, and it had broken his heart to have gone away to find some work somewhere else, having to leave his little brother behind.

And now he was gone. Bobby was sure he would avenge Jackie's death and he would kill Sweet with his own bare hands, but not now. Not after he had just seen his brother die in front of him. He put his forehead against Jackie's exposed bare throat, letting the tears he never used fall down.

"I love you, little fairy." He then whispered softly, before he got up and walked to the crashed van. Inside was still one of Victor Sweet's men alive. He did not remember what he had said and done to the man afterwards, but he knew he had put in a large part of his misery.

Only after he had killed Sweet on the white icy landscape not much later, Bobby knew he had found at least some peace. He would never be able to let it all behind him, his little brother had meant too much to him for that, but it was the best he could right now.

Bobby stared in front of him in silence, looking at the grave of Jackie. A year had passed by now, yet he still visited as much as his work would allow him to.

The eldest Mercer knew he maybe should say a few words, but he couldn't. He had never been good with words and Jackie would understand his silence nonetheless.

"I will never forget about you, you little fairy." Bobby said after a long time, laying down one deep-red rose, before he turned around and walked back home again.


End file.
